Souai
by Sleeping.Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke x OOC. Drabble. Views from each side of the relationship. Mother or love?
1. Understanding

**If I could have realized my feelings earlier, I would have.**

I watched the woman I once saw as my best friend walk straight past me into the arms of my own sensei; the silver haired jounin I had always looked up to.

What had I missed?

She had short cerulean colored hair that had once feathered in disarray in front of her sharp eyes had grown out into soft, lengthy locks that brushed her waist _oh-so-nicely_. Her small and shapeless body finally blossomed into an attractive, feminine physique - which I have to admit caught my attention. However, when she approached me, I was stunned for different reasons.

I was bigger.

I was more dominant, more manly, and more superior in every way. **(OOC**:// MALE DOMINANCE FTW!**)** I towered over her. Standing in front of me, I could see her fragility... Something I had not been used to.

For my whole life, I'd seen Hitomi as the person to guide me. The person to make decisions for me. The person to protect me. The girl that acted as my** mother**.

And now, seeing her so small and inferior, my thoughts raced.

This girl, the one person that had meant everything to me since I was stripped of my entire family... I had to protect now. I had grown - no longer the small, insecure Sasuke that needed her for everything - and I realized it at this time.

I also realized the jealousy that flamed when Kakashi had came up to her and slid his arm over her shoulders.

"Sasuke, welcome back." He said kindly, smiling under his mask.

I glared at his arm stubbornly then grunted a thank you.

Hitomi grinned. "Wow, Sasuko. You've grown, haven't you?" She prodded, lifting her hand up to my forehead. "I guess I can't even use the nickname for you anymore." She laughed.

I made no expression at her cutesy attitude. The -ko **(OOC**://_ it means child_**)** Shisui - my cousin and older brother's best friend - had always integrated into my name had stuck with Hitomi ever since she met the idiot. I swear they got along so well that it was like they were the same person.

She frowned. "Whats wrong? You should be more upbeat. It's been a long while, you know." She smiled painfully and leaned into Kakashi's chest. "So many things are different now. Tsukiko is.." I interrupted her before she could start explaining about her younger sister.

"You're together now?" I asked bluntly, glaring at Hitomi then even harder at Kakashi.

Hitomi raised her eyebrows.

"Well, bluntly.." Kakashi started, looking down at Hitomi.

She made a face. "Whats the glare for,_ Sasuke_?"


	2. Shisui's thoughts

I collapsed into the slick, leather chair.

"It was bound to happen, Sasuke." My elder cousin prodded, watching my 'whiney' (quote the bastard) attitude.

I didn't respond.

"You know how close they were. Kakashi knew his feelings, but he just had to wait for Hitomi to mature some." Shisui reasoned. "If you had jumped in earlier, it wouldn't have made a difference, would it?" He asked, not really asking for an answer.

I replied anyways. Damn my stubborn, arrogant self.  
"What makes you think that? She wasn't born in love with him. In fact-"

"She wasn't born in love with you, either." He interrupted.

I sighed, glaring sadly at him.

"Face it, Sasuko. She took care of you - and you learned to love her. Kakashi-sensei did the same; he took care of her. She doesn't even want to leave his side now. There's really nothing you can do at this point..." He explained, then fell to a silence.

"I don't need you to preach to me." I muttered, looking the other way.

"Just letting you know." He chuckled at my childish behavior. 


	3. Heaven with you

When I decided on Kakashi, Sasuke wasn't even on my mind.

"O..Onee-chan?" Sasuke said carefully - stuttering, which he rarely did, even as a child.

"Nn...?" I turned and realized he had stopped following behind me.

He was gazing up at the sky. "Is there such thing as heaven?" He asked softly.

"E..Eh?" I paused. "Well... I'd like to think so." I babbled, glancing upwards.

The suttle breeze swept his bangs out of his eyes. "Can we go... together?" He mumbled - making it sound more like a statement than a question.

"Together?" I slurred, returning my gaze back to him. "Don't you want to be with them? Your family.."

"Onee-chan, you are my family." 


End file.
